12th Level Intelligence
by kyo anime
Summary: Summary: James T. Kirk had led a difficult life from birth. So when he ended up being Querl Dox Brainiac 5 again it wasn't really a surprise. Slash SpockxQuerl
1. Chapter 1: School Assembly Hell

**12th Level Intelligence**

**Summary: James T. Kirk had led a difficult life from birth. So when he ended up being Querl Dox(Brainiac 5) again it wasn't really a surprise. Slash SpockxQuerl**

Chapter 1: School Assembly Hell

James Kirk was for once behaving in school, he really wanted to see this assembly because newly developed technology by Starfleet and Vulcan Science Academy. Jim knew that the only reason it was being showed at an Middle school in Riverside was because of the shipyard and to gain recruits. All the same he could not wait to see the technology in use, he only hoped that Starfleet did not screw the demonstration up.

"Now we will start up this machine and it will produce electricity that we then can manipulate into different forms without a conduct helping the forming of the shape," states a clearly nervous Starfleet cadet.

The cadet then pushed a button on the machine and all of a sudden the machine made this terrible whirling noise that made most freeze in horror. Jim realized something was wrong and he quickly decided on a course of action. The gym had an exit that led directly outside. It was certainly the place to get a potentially dangerous machine. As such Jim ran down the steps and started to push the machine out to the exit.

"Quick get the doors open so we can get this thing out of here!" shouts Jim at the cadet.

The cadet rushes to the doors and throws the open and Jim who had finally got the wheels on the bottom of the machine. He was rushing towards the door and he had just gotten through the door way when he heard it increase in pitch and then all was pain then nothing.

Hospital 2 days later

Querl came to with a headache which caused him to groan because that meant he was in his organic body(I am giving him the ability to change from android to organic and back for my evil planning). He all of a sudden realized why he had a headache and his mind was going in many different directions on how two different lives got combined from if he was reincarnated or if two different beings were forced to become one. Well one thing was for certain, James Kirk and Querl Dox were now one and the same. Even if he assumed a separation was possible the dangers in even trying were something he did not want to consider. He finally opened his eyes to glance around at the bright white room with steady beeping noises coming from the heart monitor. He quickly evaluated his condition and deemed that besides a few bruises that he was in perfect condition.

Querl quickly looked up at the noise of the door opening, there was a Vulcan in the doorway. Querl deemed her not a threat and went back to complementing his situation. Humans in this dimension and time from what he could tell had an average of a sixth level intelligence while Vulcans, the species that was viewed as the most intelligence, had an average of eighth level of intelligence with their best just reaching a ninth level intelligence. Querl was a twelfth level intelligence which meant he was very likely he was the most intelligent being in the known universe again.

Meanwhile the Vulcan was trying to be logical about a child who had just been in an accident and woken up in the hospital ignoring a possible source of information. As such Querl was snapped out of his thoughts by the Vulcan saying, "My name is T'Mautlan and I have been assigned as your healer due to the involvement of Vulcans in your accident."

"I thank you but your healing is unnecessary. I am in near perfect health and my only condition is the few bruises that I have which should heal find on their own with time," replies Querl in a clearly dismissive tone.

"Your DNA has been completely altered and no longer resembles that of a humans, which was your species before the accident. As such it is only logical that you have a healer to fix what has been wrong," replies T'Mautlan in monotone.

"I am a Coluan and I have memories of being one from birth. As such I am sure my DNA is perfectly as it should be for a Coluan or I would have notice a major difference," responses Querl watching closely for all reactions to the information he had just given.

"I see I will have to discuss this with the rest of the beings that are working on your case," and with that T'Mautlan made a stiff, effective exit with a confused, interested look in her eyes.

Querl frowned at the information he had just been given, a team had been formed to deal with the accident he went through. Well if he couldn't figure out how to undo what had been done to him then he doubt they could, so he just had to make sure that they did not pull an attempt at it. His only problem is that he was once again twelve and in Middle School in the 7th grade. Querl then sighed, he was utterly bored. He pressed the call button to gain the assistance of a nurse to solve his boredom.

"You called for assistance?" asked a nervous looking nurse as she hesitantly stepped into the room.

"Yes could I get a data pad that either has a lot of info on it or has connections to the web to keep me entertained during my stay here," states Querl taking in even more information from her reaction and what kind of data pad he got.

"Right a way sir," the nurse replied making a quick escaped.

Querl looked up as he heard an argument going on outside his door. As he was currently in his organic form and did not want to take the risk of turning into his android form he was unable to make out the words of the argument. All of a sudden a human woman with brown hair in Vulcan grub stormed in with a two male Vulcans quickly following after her, one an adult and the other a child around his physical age.

"You poor child are you okay?" asks the woman looking at him with true concern in her eyes.

"I do believe I am fine, but who are you?" asks Querl looking at her with a confused look.

"I am Amanda Grayson. This is my son Spock and my husband Sarek. Are you sure you are okay little one? They put you in this bed and told you basically nothing," responses Amanda starting to pet his hair after taking a sit in a chair by his bed.

"Well that is true. I do not even know how long it has been since the accident took place, though I personally would call the accident a major malfunction," responses Querl with a slight frown.

"It was not the machine at fault but the operator who caused the incident," states Sarek in monotone carefully keeping watch on Querl.

So two weeks went by with Amanda and her family visiting everyday. They were apparently on Earth looking for a young Vulcan female for Spock to bond to as the number of males to females Vulcans had gotten very uneven on their planet and all females with in the necessary age range for Spock on Vulcan had already been promised or bonded. Querl had to suppress a growl knowing that all the female Vulcans became unavailable because they knew that Spock, who was only half Vulcan, would be looking for one to betrothed to. The difference in the gender population just made it seem all the more logical. Unfortunately Spock was one of the male Vulcans that needed a bond to help stabilize his touch telepathy, only about 12.725% of Vulcan males had these condition. The Vulcans had yet to figure out the cause and because pure Vulcans had it to they could not blame it on Spock's hybrid status. Personally, Querl thought it was because these male Vulcans had stronger touch telepathy than normal and as such needed another mind to help them cope with all the emotions and thoughts they were bombarded with.

Then the worst thing possible happened, Spock was going insane because of not having the needed support for his mind and Querl found this out because Amanda came running into his room crying. After finding out the reason for her tears he had a few questions to ask, "Sarek and you are bonded so why can't Spock bond to a human?"

"A human mind is not mature enough to handle a bond with a Vulcan until the age of 21 when the human brain is fully matured. Vulcans can only bond with someone with in a range of five years as them and Spock is only 14," sobs out Amanda fat tears rolling down her checks.

"I could try to bond with him as am not a human and my kind are known for their intelligence," states Querl hoping to give another option besides letting Spock go insane.

"We could not ask that of you. If you are not suitable you could be driven insane or put into a coma," replies Amanda with a slight smile.

Querl complements the risks in his mind before coming to a firm decision, his past as a superhero shining through, "Spock is worth the risk."

With that stated Querl hops out of bed thankful that he had been given black pajamas instead of a hospital gown. He quickly heads to the area where he knew Spock would be receiving all the help that could be given to him. He burst into the room that Spock was in knowing that Amanda would eventually be following him and trying to stop him from doing everything he could to save Spock. After all he and Spock were kind of friends after spending two weeks together.

The room was full of medical staff and four Vulcan adults and the all looked up as he came in, but Querl was focused on Spock who had been cornered by the adults. He swiftly made his way to Spock. The adults were all probably stunned because up until now he had obeyed the rule of not leaving his room without an escort even though he had refused to give them any more samples from his body for tests.

"Spock you need to create a bond," states Querl standing right in front of Spock.

"I know that, but there is no one that can bond to me," states Spock visibly shaking and keeping shifting eyes on the adults.

"Bonding with me is logical, I am not human and my brain is better equipped to deal with the bond and I am within your age range," responses Querl looking Spock dead in the eyes to show how serious he was.

It seemed that Spock needed no more encouraging and immediately started the meld forgoing all other steps probably because the adults finally realized what was going on and were going to try and stop it.

Querl felt the connection being formed and quickly reached out to Spock's mind to help him deal with whatever was driving him insane. Just like Querl had thought Spock's mind was being overloaded due to his stronger than normal telepathy. As such Querl quickly anchored Spock's own mind and but up a membrane like barrier that would help Spock regulate his telepathy. Querl had experience with minds because of his own. He after he finished that pulled out of the bond to check on Spock.

"Spock how are you feeling?" asks Querl with concern.

"My condition is back to being mentally stable. I thank you for allowing me to bond to you," answers Spock once again gaining his Vulcan behavior, to his mother's relief as she had only just entered.

"That will need to be confirmed," states one of the adult Vulcans as he goes to meld with Spock after Spock nods in acceptance.

The Vulcan seems to gain a look of shock and Querl can only assume that he had encountered the membrane that he had put up. Then Querl noticed that the Vulcan was following the source of the membrane back to him so when the Vulcan tried to enter his mind using the link between him and Spock, well Querl was not about to let him into his mind without permission so he passed the invader out. The Vulcan actually physical stumbled ending the meld with Spock.

"You pushed me out," states the Vulcan staring at Querl.

This caused gasps from the medical staff and Amanda and a slight widening of eyes from the other three Vulcans.

"You tried to enter my mind without my permission, it is my right to kick you out," states Querl standing proud.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bond

12th Level Intelligence

Chapter 2: The Bond

**Kyo: Just to be clear I do know there are multiple different Brainiac 5s and I am using the Brainiac 5 from the animated show Legion of Heros as the base for mine. It is fanfiction though so I will twist him as I wish to fit my story. Just so you know about the last chapter that when it comes to Spock I find many Vulcans to be assholes and have no problem expressing it. I also was inspired by Child's Toy by sssantina to get the two of them bonded early and make Spock possessive only Querl will obviously know the bond is there though.**

"You have used the bond to create a barrier around his mind, it is only logical for me to investigate," states the Vulcan standing proud.

"Perhaps, but if the barrier did not present an immediate danger to Spock's mind then by your believes and values you had no right to enter my mind without first gaining permission," replies Querl in monotone.

The Vulcan can give no reply to that and it causes the other to look at him in disapproval, though if it is because of the action or the inability to defend it is left to guessing.

"Why did you put a barrier around my son's mind?" questions Sarek wanting an answer, after all he is a father and has protective instincts.

"I went to the bond to find out what was causing Spock to go insane and I found the reason. His telepathy is stronger than is usually seen in Vulcans and as such he was being bombarded with emotions and thoughts. I put the barrier up so he could control how much his mind received from his telepathy," explains Querl in a professional tone.

This caused everyone to look at him a little wide-eyed because Vulcans do not do shocked. It seemed such a logical explanation for why some of the male Vulcans needed to create bonds that they had to ponder why the did not explore such an explanation before.

"I see, so technically Spock would not need the bond any longer as the barrier would take care of him going insane?" inquires Sarek as he thinks of Querl as to much of an unknown to have his son bonded to, but it seemed Spock had other ideas.

"You will not break our bond. I refuse to take such an illogical risk," says Spock strongly as he gets in between his father and Querl.

"Spock if you will not go insane because of a lack of bond then it is only logical to break the current bond so that you can be bonded to Vulcan female as is proper," replies Sarek not understanding his son's defiance.

"There will not be a female for me to bond to if the gender ratio does not change. After all it is only logical for a pure Vulcan line to continue if possible and I do not fit such a requirement that so many others of my gender and age range meet," replies Spock being very blunt about his situation he was in because of Vulcans disapproval for his hybrid standing.

This caused Sarek to slightly recoil at the truth ringing in Spock's statement. He was aware that it was very true, but he did not find comfort in the fact that Spock could state it so bluntly, as if it was a fact that only an idiot/illogical person would not know.

Querl on the other hand can feel the shame that Spock feels on the fact and sends a wave of comfort and love in responds. This causes Spock to startle slightly not used to being bonded yet and not expecting a response to his internal well hidden emotions. He decided to responded with a wave of gratitude, which Querl happily received and let Spock know such. This made Spock more confident about the bond and the person it linked him to. It also made him more determined to make sure the bond was not broken.

"You make logical points my son. I will leave the bond alone for the moment until I can find a more logical solution," replies Sarek not wanting to give up.

"There is very low chance of a more logical situation of coming up," responds Spock knowing that it is the truth.

"I must concur with that statement. Now we need to gain more information on your bonded as he has not been giving us anymore samples to analysis," replies Sarek not pleased with all the unknowns of Querl.

"I concur. I am Spock, Son of Sarek, and a hybrid of Vulcan and human. I find great logic in science," says Spock reintroducing himself to his bonded.

"My name is Querl Dox, but I also have the alias of Brainiac 5. I am a Coluan, who by nature are androids, but do to certain happenings I have the ability to switch in between being an android or being completely organic," responds Querl in kind gaining looks due to the android part.

"You have been keeping secrets from us young Querl," says one of the Healers in a way that is clearly suppose to make him regret his actions.

"Where I cam from my kind are hated and despised by the majority for the actions of one of our kind centuries earlier. Your treatment and clear suspicion of me though I have done no wrong led me to assume I should be as cautious of you just like I am of other species from where I come from," replies Querl using logic against them.

"If you had been more forthcoming with us then our suspicions and treatment of you would be different," replies one of the Healers.

"Such an uncensored giving of information was to risky. I am in an unknown hospital, being treated by those that tell me little and whose actions only put me more on guard. Giving out more information on myself had to great of chance of getting a hostile reaction, I refused to take that risk," responds Querl clearly waiting for some one to be able to refute it, no one is able to.

"You poor child," says Amanda before she drawls him into a hug.

"I doubt you were treated that horribly," says one of the Healers.

"I was nearly beat to death on four different occasions so far due to what species I am," replies Querl deadpanned staring the Healer who made that comment straight in the eyes.

This causes Amanda to tighten her grip and Spock to go even more on guard, as Querl senses anger through the bond over his past treatment. He tries to soothes Spock's anger but Spock refuses to be soothed.

"Spock, what has been done to me can not be undone. Calm yourself, the Healers and your father are not enemies," states Querl out loud laying his right hand on Spock's left shoulder.

"They will be enemies if they attack you or try to separate us," replies Spock not letting his guard down, Querl saw Sarek's troubled eyes at that statement.

Querl gets Amanda to release him so that he can go to Spock. He then forces a very reluctant Spock to take his eyes off of the adult Vulcans and turn his eyes to him.

"I am in perfect condition. You need not worry for me. I do have ways to defend myself. I ask you not to push away your family and kind just because of me," states Querl sending reassurance through the bond.

Spock gives a stiff nod and finally loses some of the tension in his body. Before anyone can make anymore comments or statements Winona Kirk bursts through the door quickly followed by Christopher Pike. Everyone in the room, including Amanda and Querl, do an unison eyebrow rise.

"Okay the was a bit creepy," was Pike's comment as he gives a slight shudder.

"Are you okay Jim?" asks Winona going towards Querl only to have Spock pull Querl behind him and act as a block.

"I am perfect health but my name is now Querl Dox," was the response she received.

"Now son don't you want to honor your father in keeping the Kirk name," says Pike looking a little upset at the name change.

"My older brother same can carry on the Kirk and as for me, I do not even have any human blood following through my veins. I am a Coluan and I do not predict that changing any time soon," replies Querl with a look that clearly says, 'Have you not notice the obvious physical changes I have undergone.'

Pike and Winona are stunned silent at that. They honestly have no idea how to handle this vastly different child.

"I believe I should be returning to my room. Spock would you like to join me," says Querl with a smile at Spock at the end of his statement.

Spock nodded and with that they left the room with Amanda following after. They made their way easily back to Querl's room with Amanda watching their interactions with each other with a smile. Spock stayed close to Querl making sure to keep an eye out for any trouble and trouble did come in the form of a Starfleet Admiral. Amanda quickly reacted and got in front of the boys, "Can we help you Admiral?"

"Yes, I have come to take custody of James Kirk," says the Admiral.

"There is no James Kirk here. I am Querl Dox. I am a Coluan and not a Starfleet citizen and as such you have no right to decide anything for me. I am also the betrothed of Spock, son of Sarek," states Querl.

Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing with Starfleet

12th Level Intelligence

Chapter 3: Dealing with Starfleet

**kyo: Alright people I am back with a new chapter and I am trying to update all my stories. I have been keep busy with college and promise no regular updates but I am not abandoning nay of them and I will be trying to write and update when I have the time. As always I own not the characters or their shows but I will twist and use them for my own purposes.**

"No matters who or what you are I am here to take custody of you and bring you to bring you to Starfleet Headquarters for examination," responses the Admiral with a growl as Sarek walked up.

"You will be doing no such action as it would break three different laws or treaties. He is the bonded of my son and as such is now a member of my clan. He will be returning to Vulcan with us immediately," states Sarek staring down the Admiral.

The stare down continues until the Admiral growls and storms away from the group to no doubt report to the other Admirals and bring up the issue with the Vulcan Council since he can not face down a diplomat of Sarek's caliber by himself.

"I will be arranging for a shuttle to Vulcan immediately. I do not trust Starfleet's interest in your case Querl. It is best that we leave as soon as possible and handle the political problems that may arise from the safety of Vulcan where no one will be able to physical force Querl to go into Starfleet custody," states Sarek as he pulls out his pad to make the arrangements.

Sarek might not like the many unknowns about Querl, but he was very suspicious of Starfleer's sudden interest in Querl and their demand for custody. He would not leave any child in the hands of a military force with an suspicious interest in them and him being bonded to his soon gave him plenty of ways to keep it from happening.

"I will go pack what little is in my room," replies Querl in complete agreement with Sarek over the matter of getting him away from Starfleet as fast as possible.

The next morning the group was on a shuttle and heading for Vulcan and just in time as Starfleet had a 'slip up' about Querl and how the son of the hero Captain George Kirk had a terrible accident, ended up a different species, and bonded to a Vulcan and that the Vulcans had claimed custody of him. It was all keep very political to keep from giving the Vulcans fire to use against them but seem to not have the intended effect as because of Amanda's and Sarek's bonding had caused a certain rumor and feeling of romance to spread about Vulcan bonds and instead must congratulated the Querl for finding a loyal betrothed that would keep him safe.

Spock at hearing this had a certain smugness about him as he kept an eye on Querl. They reached Vulcan in 12 days (guessing on what I read warp can go and how far Vulcan is away). Sarek had gotten Querl's measurements from him during the trip and had sent along an order for clothes in his size since he did not have much clothing because of his stay in hospital thankfully Spock's clothing fit him well enough until he could get his own.

Upon arrive on Vulcan they immediately went to house where Querl clothes would have already been delivered. They had gotten quite a few curious looks at the shuttle station as the news of Querl and his bonding to Spock had traveled fast.

The next week Spock was scheduled to restart going to physical school as he hod been doing long distance during the search for a bonded for him. Querl as such had a test sent up 5 days before to see where he should be place as Vulcan schools sorted by intelligence and knowledge level so that they could learn at a fast as pace as possible. Often this included instruction by hologram of prerecorded lectures that were soon followed by tests on the material covered in the lectures.

Querl willingly took the test knowing that is was necessary and having used the time to study the new information especially the history which was completely new to him. Vulcan tests went through subjects one at a time stopping a subject when average time to answer rose above a certain level or a certain number of wrong answers were achieved before moving on to the next subject and this continued for each subject. While mentally Querl was 12 he had memories of being older and had kept all the knowledge from such which when combined with his 12th level intelligence had him acing the Vulcan tests in all subjects. Which was of no surprise to him as he knew he had been making inventions above the current level of Vulcan technology at age 12 in his home dimension.

It was decided that Querl would be considered graduate from the Vulcan equivalent of high school and from there it was his choice on what to do. Querl signed up for multiple online colleges and universities but did not even bother applying for the Vulcan Science Academy as he decided it was highly unlikely that they would let the nonVulcan bonded of the only known Vulcan human hybrid join.

During this time the Romulans and Klingons started showing agression towards the Federation again making them eventually forget about Querl as they had more important and immediate issues to deal with. One person never forgot though and that was Christopher Pike who was determined not to permanently lose one of his Captain's sons. He wanted one of them to join Starfleer to life up to their fathers name and Sam was showing no interest so that left James now known as Querl.

**Please review.**

**Next chapter begins with more of the movie events that I of course will be changing and twisting to my own needs. Til then.**


End file.
